User talk:Phin68
Hi Phin68 -- we are excited to have Toon Disney Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Perryfan So what will I have to do here on the wiki? —User:Perryfan001 17:53 , 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I was hoping that you would help me with Toon Disney. Maybe you could do a little re-writing there so it won't look so much like a Wikipedia article. Phin68 18:17, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Well, it seems that you copied out from the Wiki Encyclopedia that somebody has. Well, I see what I can do.—Perryfan 18:21 , 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm an admin here. Would you like admin rights? Phin68 18:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) No, but thanks, I would like to learn more about the wikia before I accept. I feel that I can achieve this by working hard. The only wikias I work on, The Phineas and Ferb and Yin Yang Yo!, have gotten me very updaed to how a wikia works but I'll wait until I think I deserve this. —Perryfan 18:33 , 18 April 2009 (UTC) Suggestions I would like to give you some suggestions for this wiki. # You could advertise this wiki on your talk page on the Phineas and Ferb wiki. # Try to write a short description at the main page. # For each article you make, you can try adding links to the articles respective wikis. # Since you are just starting, I would focus on making new articles first and other needed pages. That is all, just give me a call at the PaF Wiki if you need me.--Ardi 00:44, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Toon Disney Main Page I want ot talk about what you put on the main page. The idea is to give information about the wikia. Not about what you think. That will be left in the Discussion pages like most wikias have done over the past years. —Perryfan 234:10, April 20,2009 (UTC) :Yeah, Sorry about that. I'll remove it. Bad thinking on my part. Phin68 00:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Image I propose to put the toon Disney picture and I still haven't seen the Phineas and Ferb I asked you if you could download. —Perryfan 22:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll get to it. Anyway, what happend to "we" are going to put pictures up there? Phin68 00:01, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I'd download them but the case is I don't know how to. If you can teach me I'll download them. :::I would be glad to. Let's Meet at the P n F talk page. Okay? Phin68 00:10, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Agreed. But in your talk page or mine. :::::P n F stands for Phineas and Ferb. Let's meet at Talk:Phineas and Ferb. Phin68 00:15, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Image I love what you did with the image. It is ...what do I would call it Perfecto(Perfect). I did this to tell you if you could (if you know spanish) to join me in the Phineas and Feb en espano wiki. I spelled Ferb wrong but plaese answer me when you can in my talk page. --Perryfan 23:36, 05 May 2009 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Wiki I went to the the wiki and found out that Phinny got blocked for a year. We hope he forget us by then. However for some reason, I can't edit in the wiki. Could you please tell RRabbit 42 to tell me why this is been happening to me. i already told him this has happened to me since the time Phinny got block for the month. Please tell me hear in my talk page. --Perryfan 00:43, 07 May 2009 (UTC) :Huh, I see. I'll let him know when I can. Phin68 01:31, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hey! I can't edit there either. I better tell Ardi that we both can't edit Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Phin68 01:38, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :I just told him about the two of you. By the way, could both of you describe how it is that you "can't edit" and how you came to that conclusion thanks. P.S. Just leave it on my talk page, whether here or on the PaF wiki is fine.--Ardi 01:55, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :I didn't set the one-month block on Phinny, but when I set it for one year, I left the selection active that says "block other IPs that this user logs in from". This means that if Phinny goes to a different computer and tries to log into his/her account there, that computer gets blocked as well. The block log shows that there's three IP addresses that are now autoblocked, but it won't say what they are. :It's possible that this is what's causing it, so I need some more details as to what the both of you are running into. What is the error message that comes up? Also, are you logging in from a home computer or a public computer, such as at a library or the place you work? RRabbit42 02:09, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Home Computer. Phin68 02:26, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Categories Hey, here Perryfan, I wanted to say thank you for helping me on working for my logo. But I wanted to ask you this, should we start a Disney XD categories for current TV shows that are airing right now. Example would be to put Phineas and Ferb in the category. This also gave me the idea of former Toon Disney shows that still air and are not aired like the House of Mouse(I loved that show, too bad it doesn't air anymore). We could also do the same thing with Jetix. What do you think. —Perryfan 23:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Main Page Sure, I'll try. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:56, 26 May 2009 (UTC) What To Do Hey Phin68, could you tell me what to do here. I know I've been out since I created the PaF en Espanol Wikia but i'll be here more often starting today. Oh, and do you have some kind of new type of writing system because this writing system they gave me in this wikia, it's giving trouble. Perryfan Talk 23:32, 8 June 2009 (UTC)